The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ballursal’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during June 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with unique flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Rocky Mountain™ Light Salmon ‘Fisrolisa’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,193, characterized by its semi-double type, medium salmon pink-colored flowers with white-colored margins, medium green-colored foliage with distinct zone, and low-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Survivor® Salmon ‘Duevisal’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,024, characterized by its semi-double type, light orange red-colored flowers, medium-dark green-colored foliage with faint zone, and upright-rounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2005 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar produces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.